Kingdom Hearts: Secrets of the Kingdom
by Sonarr
Summary: 4 years, 8 months, 2 weeks and 6 days ago.  That was when things started to go wrong. That was when their plan was set into motion. That was when we were left defenceless against the heartless attack.   I'm not good with titles or summaries, read for more
1. Beggining

**Rawrz is back. I suggest you start running now.**

**I've not written any fanfiction in... blimey, it must have been about two years now. **

**Hopefully my writing skills and imagination have matured since then, and grown. **

**This story was actually going to be an all OC story to begin with, but I started it and forgot to finish it for a few months. I've forgotten the original purpouse. So I've remodeled it into what is is now.**

**Enjoy~**

**(Oh, by the way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters or anything, so Square Enix can not set their lawyers on me, please.)**

4 years, 8 months, 2 weeks and 6 days ago.

That was when it had all began to go wrong.

Up until then, the worlds had been relatively peaceful. Things weren't perfect, of course, they never are. There was war on one or two of the worlds, but that couldn't be solved easily. But they were free of the outside threat. They were free of the shadows that had once prayed on them.

They were, more or less, free of the Heartless.

Small creatures, created upon taking the heart of a person or creature, the Heartless made their way onto worlds, taking the hearts from the residents and multiplying as a result. They would continue this, and eventually devour the very heart of the world itself. The world would cease to exist.

It looked, for a while, that there was no way to stop the demonic, malicious creatures known as Heartless, or the people in the shadows who manipulated them. That was until the rediscovery of an ancient weapon: The Keyblade.

Keyblades, as the name suggests, are weapons in the form of large keys. They are not normal weapons, as not just anyone can use them. The Keyblade chooses it's wielder.

The Heartless fear the Keyblades. They are the only weapon that can actually destroy a heartless, releasing the captured hearts to Kingdom Hearts. Use of other weapons would simply allow them to re-materialise somewhere else later.

The wielder of one of these mystical Keyblades, a courageous young man known to the world as Sora, went on a journey. Much of his journey was documented, as he fought the heartless to seal the Keyholes to the Hearts of the worlds to prevent the Heartless from destroying the world. He succeeded in these fights, sealing one Keyhole after another.

Inevitably, this brought Sora and his comrades against the larger conspiracy behind the heartless attacks. A group of greedy, greedy people, who, with their corrupted Hearts, seeked to control the heartless, and use them to gain great power. One by one these conspiritors fell, first to their own corrupted Hearts, becoming Heartless themselves.

Then, to Sora's Keyblade.

Sora found that these people intended to use the heartless to open the way to Kingdom Hearts, the realm to which the hearts which are released upon destruction of a Heartless go. Many villains have sought control over kingdom hearts, in an attempt to take all of the hearts for themselves, or simply to regain their own. They were thwarted, of course, but there is no guarantee that they will be the last.

But what if that wasn't all there was to desire in the realm known as Kingdom Hearts? What if the hearts were merely a fraction of the whole, and more of Kingdom Hearts remained to be discovered?

This question has been asked more than once, and now, secretely in the shadows, an organisation prepares themselves for their own attempt at taking Kingdom Hearts.

4 years, 8 months, 2 weeks and 6 days ago.

That was when their plan had been set into motion.

That was the day the Heartless came back with a vengeance.

That was the day that Sora, Weilder of the Keyblade, saviour of countless worlds twice over, dissapeared, yet to be seen again.

The worlds cry out in their need for him, despite valient efforts on all parts to repel the heartless.

He has yet to answer this call.

**Reviews? Its more a teaser than anything else, or a long-winded introduction. Nonetheless, I'd thoroughly enjoy hearing (Well, reading) what you think of it. **


	2. Conspiracy and Escape

**I'm updating again very quickly. Dunno why. Probably because if i leave it too long the idea for my next chapter will dissapear.**

**Usual disclaimer, I own nothing blah blah blah~**

Candles flickered around the edge of a deserted hall, several of them suddenly flaring from a tiny spark to a much larger flame, lighting the room up, revealing it to be a circular room with a dark marble floor, and 8 large pillars around the edges of the room fromt he floor to ceiling. The candles hung on these pillars, and the space inbetween each of them was covered by long, thick red curtains hanging from the ceiling. In the centre of the floor, there was an engraved circle on the ground, the edges painted gold, about 4 metres in diameter. In the very centre of the cirlce was a symbol, somewhat resembling a hexagon, but with thee lines arranged like a triangle with no corners cutting through it. Inside the hexagon there was then a picture of a heart, with a single jaggend line straight down through the centre.

Onto one of 8 white circles around the circle a man stepped, resting his hands, clasped together infront of him, looking down at the circle. He was tall and muscular, with black hair that reached his shoulders, pulled back out of his eyes. His face was not visible, hidden behind a white mask, the cast of an emotionless face.

One by one, 7 others stepped out from behind the curtains around the edges of the room. They all stepped onto a spot, all clasping their hands in the same way as him, all wearing similar masks, simply with different expressions. One mask was scarred across the eye, another was laughing. There was a crying face and a screaming face, a smiling face and and angry face. The last person to arrive was wearing a face sticking it's tongue out. Once they had finished assembling, the man wearing the blank face stepped forwards, so that he was stanking with one foot either side of the heart on the floor.

"Welcome, comrades. Over four and a half years ago we begun taking action towards our goal. We have set the situation we began escalate, and I believe we are now ready to begin taking further action, moving into the second stage of our plan. We must begin the removal of the keyblades soon, for they pose the greatest threat. Target the Weilders, destroy them if the opportunity arises, but only if you are absolutely sure of your chances. Otherwise immobilise them somehow, as we have already done to one of them. Those in favour stay in place, those against step back onto the red spots." He said, gesturing to the red spots directly behind each of the white spots that they were standing on.

No-one moved. "Very well." Blank-face said. "Is there anything further that we feel needs to be shared? If you have nothing, please, step back onto your red spot."

6 of the 7 others stepped back onto their red, spots, only Crying-face remaining in place, wringing her hands together nervousely.

"Share, then, sister." Blank-face said, motioning towards Crying-face.

She looked up from staring at her feet, beginning to speak, her voice betraying something akin to fear. "I am afraid, my comrades, that He has broken free of my care." She said, looking back down at her feet. "I have failed, and apologise, however insignificant you may deem this apology."

The others around the edge tutted and shook their heads. Several of them seemed about to speak, before Blank-face held a hand up for silence. "It is my opinion that this is not an irreparable mistake, as it is too late for Him to stop us, even if He did know of our plans. I believe that no punishment is warrented this time. However, as with all else, we will leave this to the majority vote. Those who agree, step forward onto their white spots. Those who disagree remain on red."

4 of the 6 stepped forward, with Crying-face remaining in place aswell.

"This makes it 5 to 2, majority rules in favour of no punishment. The matter will no longer be broached further. I trust," he said, looking over at the man with the jesting, tongue poking out mask "that His weapon remains in our possesion? Without it He will be easy to recapture at our leisure, even if He is on guard."

Jester-face nodded, pusing the long cloak he wore aside, reveling what he held underneath.

"I have it in my possesion as we speak, of course. It's power remains as diminished as ever, as you can see. Without it I doubt He will even escape the grounds, let alone need recapture."

_As the masked indivudals spoke, a lone boy sprinted through a courtyard of stone trees, heading for a large, imposing metal gate, the size of which no normal person could shift with their own power alone. He stared at it, his fingers twitching. Some glowing sparks swirled in his hand, and his fingers twitched agin, more noticably_

At the first twitch of the boy's fingers, the object that Jester-face was holding, which looked simply like a rusty metal bar, with a sort of crude handle and handguard at the top, with a chain hanging off it, began to shake. At the second twitch, it glowed and dissapeared, Jester-face suddenly grasping thin air. Several of the masked individuals cried out, and one or two cursed loudly. Only Blank-face remained composed, or something close to it.

"No matter." he said, "It is only a minor hinderance. It will work out in time. Who will lead the next meeting?"

The Scarred-mask nodded and raised his hand slightly.

"Very well." said Blank-face "This meeting is adjourned untill next time. Attend to your duties!" he said, and then exited from behind one of the curtains, all of the others doing the same.

_Into the boys hand materialised the object jester-face had been holding, glowing brightly. He pointed it at the keyhold on the gate, a beam of light extending from it into the hole. The gate swung open, and the boy ran towards it, the object in his handing stopping glowing to reveal a keyblade where there had previously been a rusted piece of metal. The gates swung closed behind him with a loud crash, and he swept long brown hair out of his eyes to look about the place with bright blue eyes._

After 4 years, 8 months, 2 weeks and 6 days,

Sora was free.

**Once again, I'd ask you to review ^^ Gives me a reason to update faster. Motivates me to try and write more, as well, rather than just a short chapter.**

**If there are any typos, blame my spell-checker. :P**


End file.
